Sniffles
by Ryou VeRua
Summary: Jounouchi is sick, and Yugi looks after him. Wishshipping. Random fluff, PWP [for contest]


**Sniffles**

I seem to have this block when it comes to writing stories with Jounouchi as a main character and Ryou _not_ being the main character. Ah well, I tried. And I apologize in advance if you think I killed your favourite pairing. I'm sorry!

Made for the Wishshipping round of a contest, and written in about 2 hours. It's kinda stupid, but that's the way most of my stuff is. Aaaand… I had to put a bell in my story for my friend (don't ask why) so I did. Mwuaha.

_Jounouchi writing_

'Yugi's thoughts'

**Disclaimer:** Nuh-uh, no way, no how.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he stared at his boyfriend sprawled over his living room couch, red-nosed, pale-faced and sniffling. Many things to say were running through his head, but he decided to stick with his first thought. 

"I told you so."

Jounouchi managed to lift his head up long enough to shoot Yugi a glare, before it fell back against the cushion.

Yugi let himself have a small grin before he walked to the ailing blonde, holding out a tissue box as a peace offering. Jounouchi chose to ignore him, a rather sulky look on his face.

"Now now, don't blame this on me," Yugi chided. "You should have known better then to go out during winter without a coat _and_ with your hair wet! I still don't know what you were thinking."

Jounouchi gave his boyfriend another sulky glare, though said glare's effect was completely and totally ruinedby a large sneeze. Yugi couldn't help but laugh at the normally upbeat Jounouchi, and quickly stifled it after seeing a look on his face that reminded him strongly of a kicked puppy.

Yugi gave a small sigh, passing Jounouchi a tissue, which was grabbed greedily. Jounouchi had only rushed out because of him, actually. Just a few days ago, he had come back from the arcade, beaten and bruised, limping through the door while Jounouchi had been minding the counter of the Kame Game shop, hair still wet from a shower. Jounouchi, upon seeing him, had immediately dropped everything he was doing; after finding out the who, what, when and where, he had immediately rushed out the door (despite Yugi's protests).

"Still," said Yugi, looking down at Jounouchi, "You didn't have to do that…"

Jounouchi took a pad of paper and a pencil from the side table and wrote, in a messy scrawl, _No problem, Yugi. Just doing my part._

Yugi laughed, mussing Jounouchi's hair playfully (something he would have never gotten away with if Jounouchi was well).

"You shouldn't make yourself sick in the process though." Yugi started walking to the other side of the room to the front of the Kame Game shop, when he heard the loud sound of paper flapping. He turned around, and Jounouchi held up his paper, pointing at it repeatedly.

_WHERE ARE YA GOING!_

"Jounouchi, I _told _you that I was watching over the shop today…" Jounouchi nodded slowly, but Yugi couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret at the sad look adorning his boyfriend's face.

"I'll tell you what, just give me a second," Yugi muttered, fishing into his pockets. "Umm… aha! Here we go!" He pulled out his hand and produced a small bell, and tossed it to Jounouchi, who caught it, albeit clumsily. "Ring this when you need me, okay?"

When he received a nod, he flashed Jounouchi his biggest, brightest smile and went to the front of the store.

'Let's see… I need to do inventory,' Yugi thought, and went about accomplishing the task.

Not five minutes had gone by before he heard the faint chiming of a bell from the other room. Yugi poked his head through the doorway. "What is it?" he said, squinting at the paper Jounouchi was holding.

_I'm hungry._

"Right, right," Yugi said, and hurried to the kitchen. He raided the fridge and managed to find some leftover chicken from last night's dinner; heating it up quickly and almost burning his fingertips, he ran back over to Jounouchi, who was fidgeting impatiently with the blanket on the couch.

"Here you go!" Jounouchi didn't wait before gobbling it up, and Yugi left him after almost half the piece was gone. Of course, he had only taken one step out the door when the bell was ringing again.

Yugi turned back to Jounouchi, the smile just slightly strained. "Yes?"

Jounouchi held up his paper. _Could you make me some tea please?_

Yugi sighed. Well, he did say please.

"Sure thing."

A few minutes later, as he was just pouring the boiling water, another jingle pierced the silence; almost dropping the kettle, he finished pouring the water and set the kettle down, jogging towards the front.

"Jounouchi, you could've just waited – Oh, I'm sorry sir!" Yugi bowed quickly to the irritated looking customer whose hand had been hovering over the counter bell. "I – Yes, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting – ah, that will come to about 1, 500 yen. Thank you, please come again!"

The customer gave an annoyed grunt as he slammed the door behind him, and Yugi slumped onto the counter.

"Great…"

A meek jingling from the back room brought him back to his sense.

"Oh, sorry Jounouchi! I almost forgot, just hang in there for a minute!" Yugi called, heading back for the kitchen.

'I don't think I've ever run this much in my life…'

Jounouchi, upon seeing Yugi enter the room again with a steaming mug filled with tea, held up his paper almost nervously to him.

_Sorry about all the trouble._

"It's no problem," Yugi said, handing the mug to Jounouchi, who sipped it gratefully. "Are you feeling any better?"

Jounouchi gave him a thumbs-up.

"Then I'm doing my part." Yugi glanced at Jounouchi, who had picked up the pad and paper and was writing something on it again. After a minute, he blinked. "What is it?"

Jounouchi held the paper back from his face, gave a satisfied nod, and then passed it to Yugi, who read out loud, "Still, I'm sorry about all the work you're doing for me. I can make it up for you later."

Below was an explicit picture of two stick people (one with large, spiky hair) doing –

"JOUNOUCHI!" Yugi exclaimed, flushing a bright red. Jounouchi burst into a fit of hoarse laughter. Yugi forced the paper back into Jounouchi's hand, still blushing profusely.

"Maybe…" and Yugi turned even more red at this, "maybe later. But I need to look after you! I can almost guarantee I'll catch whatever you have from you if we do – if we do that!"

Jounouchi wrote quickly at the corner of the paper, _It WILL make you feel better though, right?_

"Well…"

The next day found both of them sprawled over that same couch, loose tissues scattered everywhere and each sniffling in turn.

"I told you so."

* * *

Maybe I should've called the fic 'I told you so...' 

That's it, I'm done! Tell me where I can improve, please (and don't say I don't need to, I already know that I do --;)


End file.
